


Together

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Together

"That was incredible," Kingsley said slightly out of breath as he first removed his helmet and then the safety harness from his body. "I've never felt anything like it."

"I'm glad I could talk you into it," Charlie replied. 

"You can be very convincing." Kingsley smiled rather suggestively at him. "Admittedly, the fact that I could have used magic in an emergency was comforting."

"Muggles are a lot braver than I gave them credit for." Charlie watched as the next person in line stepped up, closed her eyes and leapt, the bungee cord snapping back and away from the ground at the proper moment. "Not sure they're ready for Hungarian Horntails though."

Kingsley laughed, a sound Charlie would never tire of hearing. "What else do you have planned for our anniversary getaway?"

"A hike through Brecon Beacons, including lunch." Charlie patted the knapsack he had on his back. "After we get back to the cottage perhaps a long shower together before supper. A few surprises after that."

"I like surprises," Kingsley murmured, lifting his own knapsack from the ground and putting it on one shoulder. "Ready?"

Charlie eyed his partner and took his hand. When Kingsley raised a brow he just shrugged but didn't let go. "It's our anniversary. If someone has a problem with me—"

"Then they have to deal with both of us." Kingsley gave his hand a squeeze and they headed toward the trail.


End file.
